mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Sauran
It is no secret that the Plains of the Burning Sun are a hazardous and dangerous place, but there are few who would venture to its southern borders for fear of drawing the attention of mysterious and predatory Sauran. Personality/Behavior For the most part the Sauran are a primitive species with a very high strung and excitable nature, always at high alert and ready to either attack or flee in the face of danger. They have very inquisitive natures, always fascinated by other species and ideas but tend to be predisposed to react violently when surprised or confused. Most rarely make much of an observation of their personality as they usually serve little more than to cause panic and mayhem whenever they appear out in the open; pillaging, stealing and taking slaves left and right before disappearing back into the Savage Lands. Description/Biology The Sauran are a race of humanoid, warm blooded reptiles which all share the same distinct "mold" as far as body shape (based on the Dinosaur clade Coelurosauria ) but vary greatly in regards to aesthetic features such as markings, coloring, horns, boney plates, feathers, spikes, etc based on particular bloodline. There is also a major size difference on average between males and females; the more lightly built and agile males are usually only around 4' while the far larger and powerfully built females can be anywhere from 7'-8' in stature. The distinct shape of their faces also varies quite a bit depending on the individual; some looking far more humanoid than others. Climate/Terrain Desert & Tropical Territories Sauran's are native to the thick jungles of the south known as the "Savage Lands" and take it upon themselves to patrol their northern desert borders from all intruders. Society Most would be surprised that despite appearing to be so dimwitted, Sauran do in fact have a very complex society with a monarchy lead by a queen and a detailed polytheistic religion with hundreds of gods but none more important than "Qoazu The Great Winged Serpent" who only speaks directly to their queen. Shamans act as secondary leaders to the people beneath the queen, tasked with enforcing all laws and decrees handed down. Class for the most part is based on gender with the women who make up the larger more powerful Sauran defend the people and the male hunter/raiders which are made up of smaller, quick footed types that lead the raiding parties on the northern territories to gather food, supplies and slave labor. Aside from those two distinct roles, all Sauran work together for the good of their people. The preserved existence of their race is the most important aspect of their lives and all will willingly give their own lives or commit the most heinous acts to see it through. Species Relations Most all who call the Burning Sands home know enough to stay away from the southern ridge at the risk of drawing the attention of the Sauran. However, in recent years, a few more diplomatic tribes of Sauran have taken to trading rather than pillaging after learning that the quality of aquisitions could be better ensured if a peaceful transaction was the means. To date they've only made peaceful relations with the Anubis and the Naga but are still bitter enemies of the Bastet. Gender Relations/Roles When there is such a distinct physical difference between genders, pre established gender roles are hard to avoid. Ironically despite the fact that females are so much larger, they still by and far assume a more subservient role since men are the source of most of their civilizations prosperity and the task of defending their home from danger is seriously underplayed. Modern ideals of equality between the sexes for the most part have yet to reach the jungles of the south. Love/Courtship The process of love and courtship among the Sauran is complicated and at times humorous. Usually when a male shows a genuine interest in a female, the fact that this particular female is now an object of desire draws the attention of other would be suitors. Inevitably a free for all melee ensues in which all prospective males fight each other for the right to court the female until only one remains triumphant. The women rarely has much say in who it is she ends up with but is usually happy ending up with the strongest male of that particular battle, hoping such ferocity and courage will pass on to her own future offspring. Sex As a cultural norm, women are raised to be both highly protective and defensive of their people, yet submissive at the whims of their males. A male half the size of his lover always has control in the bedroom and is free to indulge in any desire he wishes within reason (the female is still able and physically capable to refuse any wish of her mate but may have to risk social stigma for being an disobedient mate). Its quite common for a couple to bring in aquired slaves as living sex toys to help move things along in the event either mate refuses to concede to the others demands. Birthrights :Reslience: Sauran are able to go several days without food or water, surviving off of reserves stored up while food is plentiful. Once such reserves are spent however, a Sauran will gorge themselves to a level equal to a creature three times their size. Favored Class By default, males fall into a role that combines Rogue/Ranger while females are Warriors. Male Shamans make up the upper echelon of power while the Queens class is irrelevant as a ruler. Combat Males are masters of skirmish and hit and run tactics, moving in a group perfectly synchronized in their movements meant to both confuse their enemies and catch them by surprise before anyone is even aware they're near. Females tend to be more self sufficient, defending their home by their own might and skill until others run to their aid. Development